


Jockstrap

by capsbestgirl (Devdaron)



Series: soccer!AU [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Soccer!au, alternative universe, quietly amused cougar is my favorite cougar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devdaron/pseuds/capsbestgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers are on a soccer team and Jensen is a dumbass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jockstrap

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this entirely on my best friend Laur

Cougar bounced the soccer ball on his knees, passing it between his feet and his knees and over the back, back and forth. He huffed a laugh and tried to make it more complicated, by switching between them faster and in a different order.

The rest of the team were all hanging around on a much needed break, but only Pooch, Jensen and Cougar stayed on the field.

“What the fuck is this?” Pooch groaned loudly, drawing everyone’s attention. Cougar glanced over. Pooch was red in the face as he gestured to Jensen in the goal. “Come on, man! Why can’t you just wear shorts like everyone else! Go goddamned commando in them for all I care!”

Cougar caught the ball on his foot, and peered over at Jensen through a curtain of sweaty hair.

Jensen spread his hands out wide, wearing nothing but a jockstrap, his cleats, and shin guards, “What?” He looked out at everybody, but they either just watched in amusement, or didn't care too much. Some of the guys whistled and catcalled. “What? It’s distracting! They're too swooshy and it's hot as shit!” He bounced on his toes, “Come on, Pooch, try to get past me, I got this! Let's go!”

Cougar smirked to himself and tore his eyes away. He resumed bouncing the ball on his knee when Pooch started shouting again, “No! Jesus, Jensen! Clay! Clay, back me up here!”

Clay sighed as he held his water bottle to his sweating forehead on the sidelines. “Jensen, put your damn shorts on. If you can’t do it during a game, you can’t do it here.”

Jensen huffed and grumbled to himself under his breath. His shoulders slumped as he moved to go pick up his shorts.

As soon as Jensen turned his back, Cougar sent the ball flying, and with a resounding smack, it slammed home on Jensen’s left buttcheek.

Jensen howled. And so did the team.

“FUCK!”

The team laughed themselves hoarse. “That was perfect!” “Shit, Cougar!” “That’s why you got to wear the shorts, man!” “Look how red it got!”

Pooch looked like he might just piss himself. He pointed and laughed as Jensen fell to the ground clutching his ass, writhing on the floor like he’d been shot.

“Cougar! How could you! Oh, the betrayal!”

Cougar just smirked and went to grab the ball.


End file.
